


The Serenity of Seclusion

by thatonelucky



Category: Betty Cooper - Fandom, Jetty - Fandom, Jughead Jones - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom, betty and jughead, bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonelucky/pseuds/thatonelucky
Summary: Prompt - Betty in a secret relationship with serpent prince Jughead, they get caught one day by the gang / serpents while they are down at sweet water river 'canoodling'





	The Serenity of Seclusion

                It had been no secret that Betty and Jughead were the couple that everyone thought would break up within a day or two. The fact they had been going strong for a few months baffled their peers. All anyone could see was a loner outsider from the wrong side of the tracks and a hot blonde cheerleader who’s the epitome of perfection. Though, that was from the outside.

                Truth be told, the pair had a lot more in common on a deep level. What you see is not always what you get. Jughead had issues growing up, Betty had issues growing up and though they may not be the exact same situation, it affected them both equally. Through Jughead’s personal vendetta against love and Betty’s self-hatred, the roots are even.

                Sometimes being in a relationship with the outsiders being so involved, it’s hard to cope. Everyone thinks that they know you and they treat you like they know what’s best. They think they’re so sure of what goes on in your head that they take it upon themselves to let the whole world know how horrible you are for each other. All in all, high school sucks.

                That wasn’t the hardest challenge to face for the pair. There have been much worse obstacles. The biggest one so far being Jughead’s new ‘Serpent Prince’ title. It wasn’t a huge problem, Betty could deal with it. The only thing she cares about is the amount of time he spends at the Whyte Worm. They barely have time for each other anymore.

                That being said, the pair came up with a solution to meet in private at Sweetwater River whenever they can. Usually, that means every Wednesday and Sunday. This plan worked quite well, it was secluded. They weren’t being constantly examined by prying eyes like they were some kind of caged circus act. The Freak and the Psycho. What a perfect duo.

                At this very moment, the pair were cuddling close on a midsummer’s afternoon. Jughead had arrived late, again. Allegedly the gang had kept him behind for a half hour too long, bugging him about where he was going. Betty didn’t mind, she liked to sit by the river and think by herself. The river had quickly become one of her favourite spots.

                “I’ve never felt this calm before.” Jughead spoke slowly into the nape of Betty’s neck. Though she sighed happily in response, a part of her felt sorrow. She always thought about how he deserved a better life. He deserved better than her. In all honesty, Jughead deserved the world but he lets people give him only buckets of dirt.

                “You make me calm.” Betty smiled out to the river. At the moment, her back was resting on the front of his chest as they both lazily sprawled out in the grass. The river’s currents were slow and steady, the water glistening a beautiful shade of blue under the light of the sun. There were no winds, no birds and best of all, no one else. The peaceful serenity of seclusion.

                Jughead tightened his grip on Betty, rocking her slightly. Betty’s eyes closed in a safe reassurance, Jughead’s arms acting a safety barrier. She always felt most at peace when she was wrapped up in his arms; there was nothing that made her feel more at peace with the world.

                In these moments the pair usually recapped their days but sometimes they would lay in a comfortable silence. This was momentarily one of those times, but Betty needed to tell Jughead what happened today. She couldn’t hold it in any longer.

                “Cheryl’s dating Toni.” Betty blurted out. He probably knew already but it was worth talking about. Betty knew nothing about Toni’s sexuality but she does know that Cheryl is pansexual. She wished she had spotted the pairing sooner. Jughead didn’t tense up or act shocked in any way so he must’ve known.

                “Yeah, Toni told me this morning. I’m happy for her, she’s never had the courage to date a girl before but she’s always wanted to.” Jughead spoke out, the pride heavy and evident in his words. “She struggled for so long, y’know. Toni, she found it so difficult finding herself. She amazes me.” Jughead was fond of Toni. She’d quickly climbed her way up in Jughead’s list of people he can stand. Betty was obviously at the top, but Toni was a close 3rd.

                “Is she gay?” Betty asked, not in a harsh way. She was generally interested. Jughead had said something last week about Toni’s uncle kicking her out of her trailer so she had to crash with him. Betty was fine with it; she knew Jughead wouldn’t do anything to put their relationship in jeopardy. Jughead was quick to respond.

                “Nah, she’s bi. Her uncle found out last week and kicked her out. That’s why she’s staying with me. I only found out about Cheryl when I found a diamond earring under my couch.” He chuckled lightly. Betty felt the vibrations through her back, making her giggle slightly at the way Jughead must’ve looked. “I almost had an aneurism. I thought my trailer was a diamond mine.” Jughead joked, snuggling further in to Betty. Both of them laughing out loud at the image. “No, Betts I’m serious. I called up the contractors and everything!”

                “Oh no, I’m sure they were devastated.” Betty quipped back, craning her neck to face the beanie clad boy. Their stare was an intense lock of passion and humour which described their relationship perfectly. Jughead leaned in first, catching Betty’s soft lips with his own. The kiss lasted no longer than a few seconds but led to a harder lock of passion.

                Things were starting to get heated, hands roaming over bodies. Jughead had his hands under Betty’s shirt, running his hand over the exposed skin, reacting towards her bralette. He would’ve gone further if not for a gasp coming from the bushes. The two sprang apart immediately. Jughead ran into action, charging at the bushes only to have 6 bodies jump out at him at the same time.

                “What the hell, Sweet Pea!” Jughead shouted in exasperation, incredibly frustrated that he had been interrupted so rudely. The other 5 men were also Serpents. Specifically, the 6 he was with before he left for the river. Did they follow him here? He was feeling violated but at the same time he found the situation mildly funny.

                “So this is where you’ve been sneaking off to?” Sweet Pea pranced over to Betty, swinging an arm casually around her shoulders. At this point, her face was beet red and her hair was still a ruffled mess. During the commotion she had managed to smooth down her clothing, though they doubt it would’ve made the situation look any less innocent.

                “Yeah, Princey. Sneaking off for a little rendezvous ey?”  Joaquin spoke from the group behind Jughead. He walked over and patted his back, sending him a teasing smirk. “Atta boy.” He congratulated, sending the Serpents and even Betty into fits of laughter.

                “Hey, hey calm it down. I’m a grown boy.” Jughead winked over to Betty, confidence suddenly coursing through his veins. He didn’t even know if Betty could turn any redder but again, she did the impossible. Her head hung low in embarrassment. She knew he was only joking but she was very prude.  

                “Okay, well we’ve got all we came for. See you later, Princey.” Sweet Pea walked over from Betty and patted Jughead’s shoulder. “Remember, use a condom. We don’t need any serpent ba-“He was abruptly cut off with Jughead’s hand clasping over his mouth. Jughead could literally feel him grinning.

                “Got it, see you guys later.” Jughead gritted, starting to feel even more awkward than before. The serpents left swiftly, going back from where they came. Jughead walked over and wrapped Betty up in his arms. She hid her face in the lining of Jughead’s serpent jacket, wanting to just melt away. He placed a small kiss on her head and smiled into her hair.

                “I love you, Betts.” He spoke, feeling a sense of urgency to let her know that. Betty lifted her head to meet the gaze of her boyfriend’s. She didn’t think she could ever be happier than she already was but yet again, her theory has been proven wrong. Some of the happiest moments in her life would be hearing Jughead say those 4 words. Nothing could ever mean more.


End file.
